


A Thousand Explosions, But Only One by Helens78

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Fallen Good Guy, M/M, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Redeemed Bad Guy, Suicide Attempt, Violence, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Erik has all those missiles in the air, and Moira thinks shooting him is their only chance. When she succeeds, Charles takes it very badly.





	A Thousand Explosions, But Only One by Helens78

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Explosions, But Only One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212970) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [A Thousand Explosions, But Only One by Helens78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/212970)  
**Length** : 0:03:52  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/A%20Thousand%20Explosions%2C%20But%20Only%20One%20by%20Helens78.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
